How To Save A Life
by MG12CSI16
Summary: One moment, one accident, one changed partnership. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

A new story, yay! To readers of A Dance With The Devil I promise I am working on the sequel, it's just taking a little longer than I'd like. For some reason I just can't get it right. But no worries, it will be up by the end of this month!

Please review. :)

This story takes place right after 'The Penelope Papers.'

* * *

**How To Save A Life**

Tim McGee sat in a booth in the middle of an old bar, sipping a beer under the dim light. Tony DiNozzo sat across from him, an awkward silence filling the space between the two.

He wasn't sure how Tony talked him into coming to a bar, after seeing his grandmother he wanted nothing more than to be alone. But DiNozzo was persistent, and eventually Tim said yes. So here they were in a bar he had never heard of, drinking beer and staring blankly at the wall.

"So, Tim.. What are you doing this weekend?" Tonys attempt at small talk was amusing so Tim decided to play along.

"If I don't get called in? Sleep." he said simply. He was exhausted, no scratch that he was dead tired. He could see the dark circles under Tonys eyes and he wondered if he looked as bad.

"Sounds like a good idea." Tony took a sip from his soda, insisting he would be the designated driver for the night. Tim could only laugh.

"You know, there's supposed to be a really good club near my apartment, maybe we could check it out?" Tim sighed and rubbed his eyes. He appreciated Tonys attempt to make him feel better, and he didn't have the heart to tell him no. It had never been one of his strong suits.

"That's sounds cool." he said. Tony smiled widely, nodding his head.

"I'll call you tomorrow, let you know the details." Tony couldn't hide the excitement in his voice, knowing he had someone he could hang out with on the weekends.

He had always liked Tim, but there was no way he would ever admit it out loud. Jimmy was the closest thing he had to a real friend and being engaged, he rarely had time to go clubbing with Tony, or to bars or do anything really.

So when the case involving Tims grandmother had the young man in bitter mood, he decided it was time to take action. It took some persuading but he did it.

_"Come on McCrankypants one drink will not kill you." Tony was sitting in his chair, feet propped on the desk. Tim typed something on his keyboard and sighed._

_"You never know Tony, it might." Tony growled and wadded up a piece of paper, launching it at Tim. It bounced off his head and fell on the floor._

_Tim simply kept typing, waiting about a minute before another ball hit him in the head. He sat up a little straighter and kept typing, until a third ball landed on his desk in front of him._

_Pursing his lips he picked it up and unfolded it. Written Tonys messy scribble was "Come. Have. A. Drink. After. Work." Tim gawked at the paper, then at Tony._

_"Really? What are we, in the seventh grade?" Tony shrugged and launched another ball at McGees head._

_"Fine Tony you win. I'll have a drink." Tony smiled broadly and winked at Tim._

_"Oh probie, you might wanna clean those up before Gibbs gets back." Tim groaned and let his head rest on his desk. He would never win. _

It was 11:30 now and Tims attempt to stifle a yawn had failed.

"You know Tony this was nice, but I think I'm ready to head home." the younger man tossed some bills on the table, following Tony to the door and into his mustang.

The ride was uneventful, Tony bobbed his head to the radio and Tim stared absentmindedly out the window. Shooting a concerned glance in Tims direction, Tony made another attempt at small talk, but not without having a little fun on his part of course.

"So, what's up with you and Abby?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"What makes you think there's anything going on?" Tim asked, resting his head against the cool glass. Tony laughed and wagged a finger at him.

"Don't play dumb with me McRomeo, I see the way you two act when no ones around. Have you tapped that yet?"

"Tony!"

"Yeah you're right, Gibbs would probably kill you."

" No, Tony look out!" Tony didn't even see the deer in front of him before it was too late.

He cursed loudly and swerved, his car clipping the animal before spinning desperately out of control and down the revine. He felt the impact of the tree, the air bag slamming into his face. Glass shards flew past him, cutting his skin. He could feel the warmth of the blood and the sticky texture as it ran from his obviously broken nose.

He kept his eyes open long enough to check on McGee, slumped against the window and bleeding heavily from his head. That was the last thing Tony saw before the world around him slowly dissolved and he was swallowed into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviewing, keep it up please!**

* * *

**How To Save A Life**

Tony could hear the symphony in his head, every movement bringing a new wave of pain. He lifted his head of the steering wheel and brushed the glass from his hair. He stuck out his right arm to shake Tim, but a horribly sharp pain in his shoulder stopped him.

Dislocated, he figured.

"McGee," he called to the younger man who still seemed unconscious. He felt a sense of panic rip through him and called louder, ignoring the pounding in his head.

"McGee!" a soft moan came from the passengers side and Tony breathed a sigh of relief. The car was pitch black, much like the outside. He reached up and pressed the overhead light button, praying it would come on. A faint yellow glow filled the space and Tony could see McGee well. He had a cut on the side of his head, dried blood matting his hair and coating his skin.

"Tim," he said again, a forcefully as he could. The sound of his first name caught his attention and the young man moved his head and looked at Tony, pain and confusion painted on his face.

"Tony? What the hell happened?" Tims head was on fire and the pain in his chest was no different. Each ragged breath he took caused his body to spasm in pain.

"I think we crashed," Tony said, trying to look out the window, but all he could see was black. This was not good.

"Well, call for help." Tim said, leaning his head against the seat, wiping the glass shards from his suit.

"Oh gee, I guess I didn't think of that." Tony spat, sarcasm dripping from every word. He managed to find his phone, somewhere on the floor in front of him. He opened it and cursed loudly.

"Dammit," the screen was cracked, and he had no signal. He threw it on the floor and rubbed his face in frustration.

"What, what's wrong?" Tim couldn't keep the panic out of his shaking voice, his eyes mirroring Tonys desperation and pain.

"Well McGoober, looks like we're spending the night in the woods." Tim groaned and kicked the floor in front of him, immediately regretting it he was hit with another spasm of pain. Tony laughed at his outburst, but was quickly silenced by Tims glare.

"Stop worrying McGee. When we don't show up at work tomorrow Gibbs will have half of NCIS looking for us." Tim raised an eyebrow at Tony.

"Tomorrows Saturday DiNozzo, there is no work." Tony puffed out his cheeks and looked at the floor.

"Dammit, what are we supposed to do?" he asked loudly, wincing and rubbing his head. Tim snorted and crossed his arms.

"How should I know?"

"You're the eagle scout!" Tony exclaimed, chuckling maniacally when he remembered McGee in that ridiculous outfit.

"Stop laughing at my outfit." Tim shot at him. Tony scowled and narrowed his eyes.

"Don't do that, you're acting like Ziva." he hated when she read his mind.

"If I were acting like Ziva we would probably have a plan," Tim retorted. Tony bit his tongue and sat back. He was right, if Ziva were here they probably would have a plan. Growling he reached down to take off his seat belt, yanking and tugging until it finally snapped.

"What are you doing?" Tim asked, watching Tony pry his door open and step out.

"Well probie, I'm gonna go find help. But you're more than welcome to stay here and wait." he said. Tim looked around the dark cramped car and within seconds was scrambling out the door to stand by Tony who had retrieved a flashlight from the back seat, or at least what was left of it.

"Awe, scared of the dark?" Tony teased, shining the light in McGees face.

"Shut up." Tim deadpanned, walking with Tony until the older man stopped and let out a shriek.

"Tony what's wrong?" he turned and saw Tony with his mouth agape, hands outstretched towards his mangled car.

"McGee," he said, dramatically grabbing Tims jacket. "My baby, she's gone." Tim rolled his eyes and shrugged Tony off of him.

"It's just a car Tony, you're lucky to be alive." Tony whirled around and glared at Tim.

"This," he said pointing at the mangled mess in front of him, "is not just a car. It's a 1960 mustang convertible, in _cherry red_. This things a chick magnet!" he exclaimed.

"Whatever Tony, I'm going to find help. Either you're with me or you can stay here." Tony looked at Tims retreating figure, then back at his car.

"McGee?" he called softly. He heard nothing but the rustle of the trees. Groaning loudly he went after him, disappearing into the trees in search of rescue.

* * *

**FYI I know nothing about cars so I just used the first thing that popped into my head that sounded like it would fit Tony. Short chapter, I know but the next will be longer, I promise!**

**Please review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming! :)**

* * *

**How To Save A Life **

Tim and Tony had been walking for almost two hours, and things were not looking good. Tony was almost positive Tim had a concussion, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could go. Tim walked in wobbly legs, stopping every few feet to rid himself of the dizziness he felt.

He was pretty sure he cracked a few ribs as breathing had become a difficult, painful task. He looked at Tony, whose condition was no better than his. His right arm was no use to him, the slightest movement causing him pain. He held the flashlight in his left hand trying to keep their path morning came they had no hope of making it out. The light from his flashlight was limited at best and the batteries were quickly waring out.

"How you holding up McGee?" Tonys voice sounded small and weak. He looked at Tim who started to sway again, using his best efforts to keep himself upright.

"I'm fine Tony," he insisted. Tony almost believed him until he heard a sound, almost as if someone was choking. Looking back he saw Tim had stopped behind him, clutching his chest and coughing violently before sinking to his knees.

"Dammit McGee," Tony limped back to his friend, dropping beside him. His face was a deep shade of red, his lips beginning to turn blue.

"McGee calm down, you gotta take slow, deep breaths ok?" Tony took in a deep breath, coaxing Tim to do the same. Gradually his color began coming back and his body relaxed on Tonys arms.

"Good boy." he praised, letting out a breath. He patted Tims shoulder and helped him sit up. They leaned against the trunk of a tree, wide eyed and exhausted.

"I think I punctured a lung Tony," Tims shaking voice scared him and he felt utterly helpless.

"I'm sure it's nothing, probably just too much walking. Let's just rest for a little, then we can keep going." Tim nodded, leaning his head against the tree and taking a couple more deep breaths. He looked at Tony who had his eyes closed, his arm cradled in his lap.

"Tony, don't go to sleep." he said, worried about what would happen.

"I'm not sleeping," Tony shot back in a strained voice, but his eyes were still closed.

"Tony," McGee reached over and nudged the older man, but he didn't move. Fear and panic flooded through Tim like a river as he sat up and kneeled over Tony. He felt for a pulse and found a weak one, he was still alive. Barely.

He shook Tony desperately, begging him to wake up. With no luck he leaned against him, attempting to keep the both of them warm as a cold wind nipped at McGees skin.

He woke up what felt like ten minutes later, only to find a faint light surrounding him. He let out a breath and saw the sun beginning to make its appearance in the distance. He looked at Tony who was still unconscious. Fortunately he could see the faint rise and fall of his chest, his breath visible in the cold air.

Tim stood up and stretched his stiff muscles, blood rushing to his head. Catching himself on the tree trunk he regained control and surveyed the land around them. Nothing but forest. He looked down at Tony, frail and cold and he realized he'd have to go on himself. Tony needed help and he wouldn't get if he just sat there and waited.

So he picked himself up and dusted himself off, heading in the direction they went the night before. He gave Tony one last glance before pushing into the thick underbrush.

****NCIS****

Gibbs walked out of the elevator, nursing a cup of black coffee in his hands and the smell of sawdust on his clothes. He approached the bullpen and stopped, only Ziva was there, glancing nervously at the empty desks.

"David," he barked, " I thought I told you to call McGee and DiNozzo. The sooner we wrap up this case the sooner you all can get back to your weekend." his junior agent walked to his desk, seriousness reflecting in her brown eyes.

"I did, neither one of then answered." Gibbs froze, all of a sudden becoming nervous. It was unlike both of his agents to not answer the phone, even on a Saturday.

"Where did they go last night?" he demanded.

"I believe they went for a drink." Ziva said calmly.

"What bar?" she pursed her lips.

"I am not sure." Gibbs cursed under his breath and covered his mouth.

"And you're sure they went together?" Ziva nodded and crossed her arms.

"Yes, they rode to the bar together. McGees car is still in the garage." Standing Gibbs motioned for her to follow him downstairs. He burst into Abby's lab, ignoring the blaring music coming from her stereo. He turned it off and she jumped.

"Gibbs, you scared me." she said, smiling at him. He didn't return it.

"Is something wrong?" she ventured, noticing Ziva standing quietly behind him.

"Tony and McGee aren't answering their cell phones. We're pretty sure they never came back from the bar last night." panic flared in Abby's eyes as she started babbling incoherently.

"Abby," Gibbs snapped, bringing her back. "I need you to trace their phones before we go jumping to conclusions."

"Ok, hold on." she typed something on her keybpard as the computer began to triangulate. They waited but nothing happened.

"What's taking this thing so long?" Gibbs complained, pacing the tiled floor. Ziva leaned against the table and crossed her arms.

"Maybe their phones are dead, or they have turned them off." she offered, ignoring the icy glare offered to her.

"Wait, wait!" Abby pulled an image onto her plasma. "This isn't their exact location but it's within a thirty mile radius. Sorry Gibbs." He came forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"It's alright Abby, you did great." He accepted the paper with the coordinates and charged out of the room tailed by Ziva.

"Gibbs!" Abby called out the door. He reappeared almost instantly. "Don't come back without them." she said. He smiled, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Wouldn't dream of it."


	4. Chapter 4

**How To Save A Life**

Tim was freezing, the fall having quickly made it's turn to winter the air was dry and cold. His legs were stiff, barely able to lift off the ground. He pulled his jacket around him, his chest protesting against the pressure.

He wheezed and made his way up another hill, nearly tripping over a stone wedged in the dirt. He left Tony miles behind, the decision seeming worse with every step he took. But he needed help.

He had brought Tim all the way out to a bar, just to make him feel better. Tim could blame Tony for this, for being a careless driver, but he couldn't bring himself to it. Tony may be hard headed and irritating but he was a good man who made mistakes. Big mistakes.

So Tim trudged onward, looking back at the stones he had left behind him, a trail so he wouldn't get lost. He finally stopped to collapse in a bed of grass when breathing became too much of a hassle and his vision became blurred. He took in a few deep breaths, just like Tony had shown him.

His head began throbbing again, and he worried about a concussion. His eyes suddenly felt heavy, sleep calling to him, luring him in like a wild animal. He rested his head on the ground and allowed himself to close his eyes.

He could hear the wind whistle around him, but he had no strength left to keep his eyes open. He curled into a ball, attempting to keep himself warm. Suddenly it was quiet and a certain sense of peace washed over him. He sighed and allowed himself to sleep.

****NCIS****

Gibbs and Ziva sped down the highway, passing other cars and earning a fair share of insults.

"How much farther Ziva?" Gibbs gripped the steering wheel tighter, alternating his glances between the road and the trees surrounding them.

"About a fourth of a mile." she said calmly. Somehow she had managed to keep her cool through this while ordeal and Gibbs admired her for it. She surveyed the land outside, her eyes locking on a broken guard rail just ahead.

"Gibbs, look." the car screeched to a halt, and Gibbs swung his door open. Ziva followed, peering over the edge of the revine and pointing somewhere below.

"Do you see that Gibbs?" he strained to see through the brush, but there it was. He could never miss it, that red mustang Tony devoted himself to. He watched as Ziva slid down to the car, checking inside before looking up and shaking her head.

"They are not here." she called up to him. He groaned and carefully lowered himself down to her.

"They must have been injured and unable to climb back up." she guessed, pointing to some broken twigs and flattened grass.

"The trees are to thick to send choppers out." he pulled his phone out and dialed. "Looks like we're sending out a search party."

"They could not have gotten far." Ziva said. Gibbs nodded and hung up the phone.

"Vance is sending out a group of men, we're going to go on." they trudged through the woods, following the trail of flattened land in front of them. They traveled quicker than Tony and Tim and suddenly Ziva could make out a slouched figure in the distance.

"Gibbs," she called, already racing towards the figure. It was Tony, barely breathing and cold to the touch.

"He has a very weak pulse," she announced, draping her coat over him. Gibbs called for a bus, kneeling down beside his agent.

"It's alright Tony, we got ya." Ziva stood up and looked around. They were alone, only their labored breathing floated around them as they knealed protectively over Tony.

"Gibbs, where is McGee." Gibbs froze, he forgot about his other agent, too caught up in Tony to remember.

"McGee!" he yelled, turning desperately to look around him.

"McGee!" silence greeted him.

"He is gone Gibbs." Ziva said quietly, stroking Tonys hair. They shared a look before Gibbs slumped against the tree, cursing silently.

_Dammit McGee._

* * *

**This story isn't very long as I never intended it to be, so the end is coming up fast. Thanks for the reviews so far. You guys are awesome. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I have good news and bad news. Bad news, there's only one more chapter in this story. :/ ****But the good news is I finally started the sequel to DWTD! Yay! i'm really happy with it, although the amount of fluff is pretty insane, but hey we all need a little Tiva fluff in our lives. **

**Again I apologize for this being so short, but it's just something to pass the time waiting for school to let out.**

**As always- please review. :)**

* * *

**How To Save A Life **

After seeing DiNozzo put safely in an ambulance Gibbs went in search of McGee. After demanding Ziva ride with Tony he found himself alone in the woods, the wind biting at his skin. He could hear the people around him calling McGee, the sound of search dogs charging through the trees as their growls floated around him.

He stopped and kneeled down at the bottom of a hill, resting his head against the raised earth. That's when he heard it, a faint sound. Someone was moaning, he was sure of it. He turned and crawled up the hill, almost screaming in relief. McGee was face down on the ground, clutching his chest. His breathing was labored, Gibbs could barely see the rise and fall of his chest.

"McGee," he dropped to his knees and flipped the young man onto his back, squeezing his hand in reassurance. Tims body jerked, the pain ripping through him once more. His eyes were staring up at Gibbs, begging him to help.

"It's ok McGee," he reassured, calling over his shoulder to the others. One appeared from the trees and sighed in relief at the sight of the missing agent.

"Get a bus, quick." Gibbs roared, still clutching McGees hand. He was still and Gibbs could no longer see his chest move.

He lowered his head and listened. Nothing. Cursing, he put his hand to Tims chest and began compressions, wincing as he felt Tims ribs shift under his hands. They were broken. He lowered his head again. Still nothing.

He tilted McGees head back and pinched his nose shut, offering two breaths before checking again. Silence. Another round of compressions and two more breaths had McGee gasping, his pulse low and weak.

He saw two men running towards him, their medical bags swinging in their shoulders. He stepped back and watched them work, one, with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes much like his own turned around and eyed him.

"Did you give CPR?" Gibbs nodded and crossed his arms.

"Was that a bad choice?" he asked nervously. The young paramedic chuckled and shook his head.

"Not by a long shot. You may have broken a rib or two but you probably saved his life." Gibbs smile slightly and caught McGees eyes on him, thankful and full of pain

He watched them insert and IV and a brace was wrapped around his neck. He could see the cut on the side of Tims head and grimaced, if he didn't have a concussion he was sure to have one hell of a headache when he woke up.

The paramedics lifted McGees battered body onto a stretcher and carried him back to their ambulance. He lifted his hand and grabbed onto Gibbs' as he squeezed it.

_Thank you. _

"You don't need to thank me McGee, just go on and get better. We'll be waiting for you at the hospital." Tims lips twitched, his attempt at smiling.

He watched them load McGee into a truck and sank back against his car. His muscles screamed in protest at the slightest movement, his adrenaline fading. Sliding into his car he sped off towards the hospital, sending up a silent prayer as he sped around the corner.


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter! Thanks for everyone that reviewed/subscribed. You're awesome! :)**

* * *

**How To Save A Life**

When he opened his eyes he saw the room spinning. Tim looked around at the bland colored walls and the curtain hanging around him, he must be in a hospital. Pulling himself into a sitting position he winced at the sharp pain in his chest.

He lifted his hospital gown and found a bandage wound tightly around him, holding his ribs in place. Pulling the gown back down he rested his head against his pillow and sighed. His curtain rustled and he turned his head to see his visitor.

"Good to see you awake McBraveheart." Tony laughed at his own joke and limped over to the chair next to Tims bed. Easing himself down he grunted and motioned to the sling his right arm was resting in.

"This thing sucks." he stated, shifting uncomfortably. Tim tried to chuckle but the pain in his ribs stopped him. He and Tony sat in silence for a few minutes before Tony cleared his throat and leaned forward.

"Gibbs uh, told me what you did. Going to find help on your own and stuff." Tim felt his cheeks burn red and started stumbling over his words.

"It was nothing.. You needed help and.." Tony held up his hand and laughed at the younger mans rambles.

"I'm serious, that takes some guts, and I'm thankful I have a friend that would do that for me." Tony gave a nervous chuckle and waited for Tim to take it all in.

"You think we're friends?" Tim asked. Tony thought for a minute then nodded.

"Yeah, unless you think differently." He shrugged. "I mean, I know I tease you alot but that's all it is." He confessed.

"I know," Tim said. "But sometimes it feels like you mean it." Tony rubbed his hands over his face and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Yeah and that's my fault. I thought you found it as funny as me, you never said anything." Tim rolled over on his side so he was facing Tony.

"I never said anything becuase I figured it wouldn't do any good. " He said. Tony groaned and leaned back in his chair.

"So basically I'm an ass." It came out as a statement instead of a question. Tim propped himself up on his elbow, ignoring the searing pain he felt.

"No not necessarily. You have your moments but I don't think you're an ass." He said with a shrug. Tony exhaled a sigh of relief and glanced around the room as silence once again washed over them.

"You know," Tony said, grinning widely, "If we're out of here by next weekend maybe we can go to that club. This thing is bound to be as much of a chick magnet as my car." he pointed to his sling and Tim couldn't help but laugh.

"You got a deal." he said, offering Tony his hand. Tony shook it and smiled. The two men sat talking and cracking jokes until a nurse came in with a stern look.

"Alright agent DiNozzo, you need to head back to your room if you wanna get out of here on time and agent McGee needs his rest or those ribs will never heal!" she reprimanded the two and sent Tony limping back to his room after waving to Tim.

"See ya Friday!" He called as the nurse shooed him out of the room.

Tim lay in his bed, going over his conversation with Tony. It was weird having a heart to heart with him, but he was thankful that they did.

****NCIS****

Tony and Tim were out of the hospital by Tuesday and as promised they were going to the club Friday night. Tim picked up Tony, who was still sporting his sling and looking forward to the sypmathy of the women.

"Thanks for the ride." He said to Tim as he slipped into the passengers seat. He clipped his seatbelt and grinned.

"Let's get a move on McLovin', I'm ready for the ladies." Tony clapped his hands together and waited until Tim pulled into the busy street. Outside the club Tim could hear the music booming from inside and he swallowed nervously as he followed Tony through the door. He hadn't been to a club since college and even then he never knew what to do.

They went to the bar first where Tony ordered a beer while Tim stuck with soda. It was his turn to be the designated driver. Sipping it casually he laughed watching Tony as a beautiful brunette walked up to him and questioned him about his arm.

"My buddy and I were in a car accident. He hiked six miles with a concussion and some broken ribs just to find help for us." Tim rolled his eyes and went back to his drink as Tony continued exaggerating. When he looked back up from his glass a girl with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes approached him.

"Hi, I'm Madison." She held out her hand and Tim shook it slowly.

"Your friend over there told me what you did and that maybe you could use some company." She batted her eyelashes playfully and smiled. Tim looked over at Tony who had the girl in his lap and winked at Tim, mouthing his words.

_You're welcome. _Tim chuckled at his friend as he led Madison back to the bar. He could get used to this friendship.


End file.
